A Spark of Life
by Clara Lockhart
Summary: To truly love oneself, one first has to learn to love another. A young Sith apprentice by the name of Felony tries in vain to commit suicide, saved by Jedi master, Callia. As Felony tries to understand her conflicting feelings for Anakin Skywalker, Callia's relationship with childhood friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi, grows ever more complicated. Rated T for moderate adult themes.
1. The Prisoner

**This story was written by both Clara Lockhart and Mai Lynn Bennet. If you like this story, then why don't you check out their other fics? **

** u/3573995/Clara_Lockhart**

** u/3235539/Mai_Lynn_Bennet**

* * *

**Rated T for moderate infrequent coarse language, mild violence, sexual references and moderate adult themes.**

* * *

******Prologue**

She ran through the dark alleyways in the black of night. Light from the twin moons above the towering buildings gave little hope. She had no idea where she was going, and she didn't really care; she simply fled. Her breathing echoed off the concrete walls, caught in her throat as she tried to swallow.

From her perch on the balcony above, a figure chuckled softly, the sound bouncing around the confined space. Sideous had chosen a weakling for his apprentice. A weakling's mind was easily fooled.

The girl kept running, not bothering to stop and tend to the wound that ran with a clean scar on her shoulder. She had to keep going. Not that there was anything more to live for.

Jumping from her place, Callia landed lightly in front of the girl and unsheathed her lightsaber, the electric blue light illuminating the small space.

Felony sneered and unsheathed her own lightsaber. The crimson glow gave her eyes a certain ruthless glimmer. "What do you want, Jedi?"

"I could ask you the same question." Callia said calmly. It was obvious that the Sith was a rookie. This would be a piece of cake.

"Get out of my _way_!" Felony hissed. She didn't shift position, but her mind buzzed, trying to figure a way around the Jedi.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. You see – if I was to do that you would get away. Thus defeating the purpose of my being here."

"I said, _get out of my way_!" Felony screeched, losing patience. She flew into the air and crashed her lightsaber down onto the Jedi.

Raising her lightsaber, blue met red in a flash of sparks and with a flick of Callia's wrist, the young Sith flew backwards into the trashcans against the wall.

"Sideous has lost his touch. I have never met a Sith that was this much of a _weakling_ before."

Flicking her wrist, Callia yanked Felony's lightsaber out of her grasp and sent it flying into the wall. Before the girl could react, Callia slammed the butt of her lightsaber into her forehead, knocking the girl to the floor, unconscious.

Her mask fell off to reveal her face. Black hair fluttered over her body as a breeze stirred in the alleyway.

Crouching down, Callia rolled the girl over to secure her hands in a pair of metal handcuffs, before turning her back over to get a good look at her face. The girl didn't look any older than sixteen, still a padawan by Jedi standards. Lifting her communicator to her lips, Callia called for back up to transport the young Sith back to the Council.

**Scene One – The Prisoner**

Master Yoda shifted in his chair. "Darth Sideous, your master is – correct?"

Callia watched as the girl stood in the centre of the council room, locks of black hair falling in front of her face, chin raised defiantly.

"Yes," Felony replied in a moderate tone. Her gaze was steady, and it was clear she was trying desperately not to reveal anything more than she was already being forced to.

Yoda sat back and nodded, before looking over at Master Windu. Sitting forward, he said, "How old were you when he found you?"

Felony stood, silent. To her credit, she didn't flinch away from his gaze.

"Master Windu is talking to you, girl!" One of the other Council Members said harshly.

"If you wish to get any information out of me, then at least talk to me like an adult instead of an ignorant _child_." She spat the last word, before turning her face back into the expressionless face of stone.

"And yet – child still you are." Yoda said.

Felony narrowed her eyes slightly but kept her expression unreadable.

"Just answer the question." Windu said impatiently. They had been trying to get answers out of Felony for the past three hours, and the girl was being surprisingly stubborn.

Felony lifted her head up high. "I chose to join the Sith Lord. At the age of fifteen."

"Choose? How did you find Sideous to _choose_ to join him?" The whole Council room sat forward, suddenly interested in what the stubborn teen had to say.

Felony blinked and paused for a moment. "What if I don't wish to answer these questions?"

"Because, Ms Sarano, none of us are leaving until you answer our questions. And trust me – this floor is not the most comfortable of beds." Callia said, as she advanced out of the shadows, arms folded. "So start singing, Princess."

Felony glared at her. She took a breath and finally decided to say, "I didn't find him. He found me."

Windu leaned forward. "And he asked you to become his apprentice, I assume. Am I correct?"

Despite herself, Felony chuckled a little. "To put it nicely, yes."

"So you were fifteen." Callia said, circling the girl. "Young, your whole life ahead of you. And yet, when one man comes up and offers you a place on the Dark Side as his apprentice, you accept. What was so… _appealing_ about the Dark Side that made you go without complaint?"

For the first time, Felony avoided her interrogator's eyes. "I got respect there. No one understood the real me, so I decided to change." She looked back up. "Is that so hard to believe?"

"If I head that from any normal sixteen year old, then no. But you're no ordinary sixteen year old, are you Ms Sarano?" Callia stopped circling her, and stood in front of the girl, her eyes boring into Felony's.

Felony narrowed her gaze and tugged at her handcuffs with weary arms. Her hair fell in front of her eyes, drawing a curtain over their burning stare.

"That's enough, Callia. We shall leave this case for the moment. Guards, take the prisoner to the holding cells. Council shall reconvene in the morning." Callia stepped back, her eyes still studying the girl.

Felony scowled at Callia, warning her. How much did this Jedi know?

Callia narrowed her eyes at the look in Felony's glare, and followed as the two guards dragged her down to the cell.

Felony didn't struggle on the way down to the cell. She knew her own limits. And they seemed to be shortening every moment she remained alive. Cold seeped into her bones the second she walked into the cell. She lay on the bed, closed her eyes and wished for sleep.

Callia stood in the shadows, arms crossed, studying the girl as she slept. Something didn't add up with her actions. How could one so young, become so corrupted? Callia didn't know.

Felony kept her eyes closed but said quietly. "What do you want, Jedi?"

"Trying to create a sense of déjà vu, are we Princess?"

"Why don't you leave me in peace?" Felony growled.

Callia smirked. "Peace? I would hardly call this _peace._"

Felony curled up on the bed, breath billowing in the frozen air. "Go away,"

Callia sighed. "Look Princess – I know you won't open up to the Council, but you can talk to me. I was sixteen once too. Besides – if you talk to me, we don't have to go through what happened last night again. The choice is yours."

"I'm not going to talk, so why don't you just kill me already? Get it over and done with," she mumbled.

"Killing you would do us no good, and I think you know that. I'll say it again Princess - the choice is yours. Either you tell me, or the whole Council, and they will get the information they want. They always do."

"That's right. The Jedi always get what they want." Felony mumbled to herself. Despite her attitude, she sighed and murmured, "What do you want to know?"

Callia smiled, satisfied. "You said he found you. What made you so special, out of all the others he could have chosen, why did he choose you?"

Felony almost laughed. "I had talent. Why else would he take me on as his apprentice?" She said with amusement, even though it was obvious that whatever talent she did have wasn't evident.

"You have a way with the Force, as do many. But those with the gift are taken in and trained. How did we miss you?"

Felony ignored her, lost in her own thoughts. "I suppose that's what I get for being a selfish little idiot,"

"'Selfish little idiot'? What did you do?" Callia asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I… killed someone. In cold blood. Because he…" she stopped and seemed to shake the memory away. "Why am I telling you this? You're a Jedi,"

"I only want to help you, Felony. I don't want innocent blood on my hands. If you agree to work with us, you could be a very powerful asset to the Jedi." She sighed, turned around and left.

"Not if I am dead," Felony murmured to herself. Her eyelids lowered, slipping into a shallow sleep.

As Callia watched the guards drag the girl into the room, she noticed something was off almost immediately. It took her a couple of seconds to realize what. The girl had deep red scars running up and down her arms and face, scars that had definitely not been there before.

Felony was scowling even more than yesterday; she didn't even bother to keep her head up to raise her challenging eyes to the Councillors. She was dragged into position.

It turns out Callia was not the only one to notice the difference. Master Windu narrowed his eyes,

"What happened to your arms?"

Felony ignored him and stared at the ground like she wished it to burst into flames.

"I'd answer him Princess." Callia said gently from her place in the corner, arms folded like usual. "Like I told you last night. Jedi always get what they want."

Felony slowly raised her head. She raked her green gaze around the Council, daring anyone to speak. Her eyes were so intense with hatred and one of her scars barely missed her eye.

"Tell the Council, you will." Master Yoda said. "Your arms, what happened?" He asked gently gesturing to the scars on her arms.

"_Don't touch me_!" she spat.

Callia stepped forward quickly at her outburst and pulled Felony to the side. Placing both hands on her shoulders, she said quietly. "Look Princess, I know you don't want to be here – but you've got to cooperate if you want to survive."

"Survive?!" Felony snapped. "I thought I made my intentions clear last night?" She pulled away from Callia and stepped back. "I wish to address the Council," she began in a loud voice. In the light, it was evident that the cut over her eyelid had traced a line halfway down her cheek, making her eyelashes stick together from the blood.

Yoda raised his eyebrows. "Then address the Council, you may." He said in a slightly surprised tone.

"The kindness you have shown me in the past few days is not welcome," Felony said in a harsh tone. "Kill me now, or I promise you I'll do it myself."

The silence in the room was deafening.

"Kill you?" Master Yoda said incredulously. "But death sentences, the Council does not issue."

"Surely you must know that." Windu said, slightly confused.

"Then you are as weak as Darth Sideous says," Felony hissed, shaking her head.

"Not killing people does not make a person weak. It shows they have a heart." One of the other Council members reasoned.

"My master has told me that it is a weakness," Felony said. "And why should I believe you over him? You are the _enemy_," she spat.

"Well, no matter what you say, we are fighting for the _good_ of the universe. Not the opposite. I don't know what Sideous has forced into your head, but I must ask that you disregard it – for it was all lies." Windu said calmly.

"How do I know that it is not _you_ who are the liars?" Felony growled.

Callia rolled her eyes. It was a commonly asked question by criminals.

"Let's just put it this way – if we were lying, why would we try to convince you otherwise? Jedi's have a sworn oath to always state the truth."

"I wouldn't know now, would I?" Felony said. "I'm not a _Jedi_."

"Then Darth Sideous does not care for you. If he did not teach you the ways of the Jedi he meant for you to fail." Callia said, leaning back against the wall.

Felony narrowed her eyes at her but inside she wondered how much of what the young Jedi master had said was true.

"When Callia found you, you were running. What we want to know is why. And what from." One of the other Council members said. The rest of the Council nodded, and Callia straightened up at the question.

Felony took a breath. "Sideous… he…" she shook her head and continued no further.

"What's wrong?" Callia asked, unintentional concern lacing her voice. "What did he do?"

Felony was having trouble speaking; this was a lot to admit in front of the Jedi Council. "He… he realised that I was growing weaker every day. He sent a patrol out to finish me off. I was of no use to anyone anymore,"

"So why fight against us? Why not join us and help stop him?"

"I said it before and I'll say it again: I'm useless, you hear! I can't even fend off one Jedi. I'm supposed to be the Sith apprentice, and I can't even do that."

"You're sixteen." Master Windu said gently. "You have much to learn before you are ready. You need more training before you are ready to face Sideous once more."

Felony scowled. "What's the use in living if you no longer wish to live?"

"Because life always has another reason to stay alive even when you have lost the will. You're only ready to die when life decides you are." Callia said, walking forward from the wall. "Don't end it before you need to."

Felony looked as if she was about to object but then thought better of it and said through gritted teeth, "As you wish."

"And young Callia, your Master shall be." Yoda said with finality. Callia's jaw went slack. Stuck with the ex-Sith Lord for the next three years. Yay.

"No. No, no. I'm sorry but I draw the line there," Felony protested. This _couldn't_ be happening.

Callia nodded frantically, agreeing with the Sith for the first time. Windu shook his head, "Master Yoda's word is final." He nodded to the guards, who walked forward to unlock the handcuffs.

As soon as she was freed from the cold metal, Felony rubbed her wrists and glanced fugitively at the door for a micro-second.

Callia took a warning step forward. She could see the girl's plan forming in her eyes, and she didn't like it.

Felony shot a look of slight apology to Callia and sprinted for the door.

"Stop her!" Windu yelled at the stunned guards.

"**Star Wars" and all related characters, elements and indicia are trademarks of and copyrighted by Lucas Film. **

**References throughout this story to works such as "Hamlet", "Romeo and Juliet", and "Much Ado About Nothing" remain the intellectual property of William Shakespeare. And yes, we realise that Shakespeare didn't exist back in the time that **_**Star Wars**_** was set. Do we care? No.**


	2. Promises

**_A Spark of Life_ by Mai Lynn Bennet and Clara Lockhart**

**Scene Two – Promises**

Felony didn't stop; she just kept on running. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her, and narrowly avoided tripping over her own legs when she reached the door.

The guards rushed forward, but were shoved backwards with a flick of her wrist.

She ran through the corridors, and knew that the Jedi was in hot pursuit.

"Felony!" Callia yelled after her new apprentice. "Killing yourself won't do anyone any good! _Stop_! Come back!"

Felony ignored her and kept ahead of Callia until she came to the edge of the roof of one of the buildings. She stopped and looked back at Callia with apologetic eyes.

And jumped.

"Nu-uh-uh, Princess," Callia said, holding her hand out in front of her, preventing the girl from falling any further than she already had. "I can't let you off that easy."

Felony's body drifted to the ground next to Callia. Her breathing was laboured.

"Look Princess – you may not like this anymore than I do, but Master Yoda's word _is_ final." Callia smirked. "You can't just expect to be able to jump off a roof and be done with it."

Felony grunted. "You know that's not the _only_ reason I would do it…"

"Might as well be, considering Sideous can't get to you now. You're safe with us – trust me. I'm a Jedi."

"There's one thing I don't understand," Felony grunted, standing up and brushing off her clothes. "If I didn't have 'a way with the Force', as you call it, then I would be treated like any other criminal. You, Jedi, are a walking contradiction, and I find that fascinating."

"We just don't want to waste useful talent. I know it sounds like what the evil guy would say, but we want nothing more than to see you safe. We have your best interests at heart."

Felony rolled her eyes and sighed incredulously as the guards finally caught up and secured her arms once more. "Seeing as though I was about to _jump off a building_, I don't think _handcuffs _will do you any good," She gritted her teeth as the clones' cold armour numbed her arms.

"They're only temporary, Princess. Just until we get to your rooms. Trust me – it's been suicide-proofed." Callia smirked and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, just make sure you don't give me a butterknife at dinner," Felony murmured quietly, trying not to let Callia hear.

Callia chuckled softly, as she watched the retreating back of the girl with the two clones holding her arms. As they turned a corner and walked out of sight, she turned to one of the other guards who had followed the other two out there and said. "Get rid of _all _the cutlery. I want none there when she arrives." With that, she swept down the stairs after Felony.

Felony raised her eyebrows sceptically at Callia when she joined her handcuffed apprentice.

"What?" Callia asked, pulling her lightsaber from her belt and tossing it up and down as they walked absentmindedly.

"You won't be able to give me one of those, you do realise?" Felony pointed out.

"We're working on that point, Princess. I think Yoda had some ideas about a specially designed lightsaber." Callia replied.

"Ugh! What, one that one cannot harm themselves with? I doubt that, Jedi."

"It's not that hard to make, Princess. Master Yoda has been working with the force for _hundreds_ of years. He could make it wear a hat and tap dance if he wanted to."

"I'm sure he can. But I doubt I won't find some way to get around the precautions," Felony said simply, walking a little faster.

"Precautions?" Callia asked, speeding up. "What _precautions_ Princess?"

"Blood recognition probably. I could just re-programme it to respond to a different DNA code. Simple." Felony reasoned.

"You're smarter than you look, Princess." Callia said, raising her eyebrows. "I'm impressed."

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Felony snorted.

"Wasn't flattery Princess. Merely stating the truth." Callia replied, before leaning backwards to one of the other guards following them and said under her breath. "Make sure Master Yoda knows about the blood recognition."

Felony didn't hear her and kept her half-smug face hidden from Callia.

As they reached her rooms, Callia nodded to the guards who unlocked Felony's wrists and left the pair alone. Grasping her firmly by the upper arm, Callia led the girl into the room.

Felony rolled her eyes. This would be a long day. Her eyes searched for a cutlery drawer.

"No cutlery in here, Princess. Already taken care of." Callia said smugly as she closed the door behind her and locked it.

Felony sighed, sat on the bed and looked around. "Far cry from the holding cells," she remarked.

"Take it this way, Princess." Callia said, leaning up against a chair opposite her. "Until we know you won't try to kill yourself at every possible chance you get, you're pretty much under house arrest."

"Great," Felony said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "And may I ask, how may I train until then?"

"Virtual. It's been arranged."

"I can't even _train_ properly anymore," Felony shook her head. "This suicide thing is harder than I thought, especially with no butterknives,"

"Is that some sort of running joke now?" Callia asked, raising hand and levitating an apple out of the bowl on the table. "Butter knives?"

"I suppose so," Felony mused.

"Peace is a lie; there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength I gain power. Through power I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The Force will set me free." Felony recited the next morning.

"And that – will be your downfall." Callia said as she walked in and locked the door behind her.

Felony shrugged. "Suit yourself, Jedi." She thought for a moment and then said, "Don't think you'll be able to convert me. I was brought up on the Dark Side. Remember that."

"I thought you said you were fifteen." Callia narrowed her eyes. "What aren't you telling me?"

Felony shifted uncomfortably, her half-smile gone.

"Look Princess – if Sideous is stealing children from their homes and raising them on the Dark Side then -"

"Just drop it, Jedi." Felony said in a quiet voice, looking down at the ground.

"Tell me the truth, Princess – who _are_ you?" Callia sat forward, narrowing her eyes.

"_Bloody hell!_" Felony shouted. "Can't you just keep yourself out of my life? Whether or not I decide to live is _my _choice! Not yours. No-one can make it for me!" She went over to the door and kicked at it furiously.

"The door's locked, Princess." Callia said, not moving.

Felony scowled and gave up, crashing onto the bed with her head in her pillow.

Callia sighed and shook her head at the angry teenager before her, then walked over to the door.

"My room's next door. Press this button," she indicated the round blue button on the wall near the door. "If you need me." Callia took one last glance at the girl as she left. "G'night Princess," Before leaving.

"Good riddance," Felony mumbled through her pillow.

Callia banged on the door of her new apprentice's room for the second time that morning,

"If you don't come out here in five minutes, Princess, I'm coming in. And I don't give two shits how you look, because Yoda wants to speak to you, and when Yoda wants something – he gets it."

Felony opened the door almost at once. Her hair was messy and her robes creased. She blinked the redness out of the whites of her eyes.

"Finally!" Callia exclaimed. "What took you so long?! It's not high school, Princess."

"I couldn't come any faster, Jedi," Felony folded her arms.

Callia sighed, shrugged and put an arm around the girl's shoulders. "So." She began. "Master Yoda needs to talk to you about something – no clue what. The old bird never tells me anything."

"He is a rare parrot teacher," Felony muttered under her breath.

"'Rare parrot teacher'?" Callia asked, smirking. "That some sort of Sith phrase?"

"Old Earth saying," Felony mumbled.

Callia rolled her eyes. "I didn't think the Sith encouraged contact with Earth."

"They don't," Felony said. "But I have my ways."

"Sure, sure," Callia replied as the pair walked down hallway after hallway to get to the Council room.

Felony wondered what Yoda had to say to her.

As they reached the room, Callia removed her arm from the girl's shoulders and motioned for her to enter.

Felony walked into the room with far more composure than she had last time she had stepped through those doors.

Yoda turned as he felt her approach. "Why you are here, you are wondering, young Felony."

Felony interrupted him. "Okay, let's get something straight first. I'm not just going to give my respect to you or any of your _Council_ just because you're high up in the Jedi hierarchy. If you want my respect, you'll have to earn it." She nodded. "I just thought I'd make that clear."

Yoda smiled. "Your respect, I do not ask for. A different matter, your obedience is."

Felony raised an eyebrow. "Is this what you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Yes, in a way." Yoda nodded. "Giving you a lightsaber, it is about." He clasped his walking stick with both hands. "Issue you a lightsaber, I cannot, if trusted not try to kill yourself, you cannot be."

Felony laughed. It was not a nice laugh. "I may not be entirely honourable, Yoda, but there _is_ one thing you must know about me. I _never_ back down from my promises."

"That you will _promise_ not to kill yourself, should I be able to trust?" Yoda asked, raising his eyebrows.

"What would be the point in promising to go back on a previous promise?"

"In the long run, to get back at Sideous for whatever you are hiding from us, it would be worth it."

"I'm not hiding anything from you," Felony said, matter-of-factly. "I swear it on my father's grave." She added.

"But dead – is he your father is not. Hmmmmmm?" Yoda asked. "Obvious to me, that much is."

Felony narrowed her eyes. "You insult his memory, sir, and I do not appreciate that."

Yoda sighed, this was getting nowhere. "You want a lightsaber Felony – if, I need your word – you will do anything to harm yourself not, whether by the lightsaber or not. Yes?"

"Every Jedi swears an oath not to lie," Felony said in a slightly mocking voice.

"So your word I have, hmm?" He asked, ignoring her jibe.

"If I am supposedly training to be a _Jedi_, then why would I lie to you?" Felony said.

Yoda sighed, then motioned for the guards to open the door and for Felony to leave. Them arguing wouldn't get anywhere.

Felony bowed her head slightly and then left without complaint. She was wondering why Callia wasn't following her. She stepped outside the Council room and the guards took her arms gently but firmly.

"Aft'noon, ma'am," the clone on her left said.

Felony's only reply was a nonchalant grunt. She couldn't wait for a way out of this place.

**This scene references "Much Ado About Nothing" act one, scene one, line 125. This remains the intellectual property of William Shakespeare.**


	3. First Steps

_**A Spark of Life **_**by Mai Lynn Bennet and Clara Lockhart**

* * *

**Scene Three - First Steps**

Callia sat on the girl's bed, tossing Felony's new lightsaber up and down as she waited for the door to open. When it did, she threw the metal weapon across the room.

Felony caught it. She raised an eyebrow suspiciously but sat down on the bed next to Callia. "What are you doing here?" there was no menace in her voice this time, just vague curiosity.

"I think the weapon in your hands is proof enough." Callia smirked.

"Yoda?" Felony said questioningly, surprise edging her voice. "He gave you this to give to me?"

"Yep." Callia gave the girl a genuine smile, the first since she'd laid eyes on here. "But – the blade won't go any closer than two centimetres to your skin. Something about blood or skin cell recognition, I'm not good with all this technical crap." She waved a hand absent-mindedly.

Felony raised her eyebrows at her master's smile, but didn't feel exactly ready to return it. She unsheathed her new weapon and placed it above her arm. She looked over to Callia to see any signs of protest, but she received none. She lowered the lightsaber quickly but it just passed through her arm like a normal beam of light.

"Pretty neat – huh?" Callia asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Ah," Felony said. She sheathed the lightsaber, put it on the table and sat back on the bed. She raised her head to Callia. "Thank you," she said, barely audible. She knew she should say more, like thank her for caring so much, thank her for putting up with her idiocy for the past few days.

Callia smiled at the girl's improvement. Maybe the lightsaber had been the right thing to do.

"No prob, Princess."

Felony blinked fondly at her but said no more.

Callia got a wicked gleam in her eye. Standing up, she pulled out her weapon, the familiar _swoosh_-ing sound catching the younger girl's attention.

Felony raised an eyebrow, made her new lightsaber fly into her hand and instantly unsheathed it.

"Shall we test that new weapon of yours Princess? See if your skills have improved from last time?" Callia smirked.

Felony swished her lightsaber in Callia's direction, taking care not to hit her or crash into the heavy vase that was on the table.

Callia's smirk grew as she twirled the lightsaber in her hand.

Felony let her lightsaber's blade fall onto her master's, but in her concentration not to hit the vase, she hit the fruitbowl instead and fruit went flying over the floor.

Callia's laugh filled the room as she danced around the fruit rolling along the floor, her lightsaber still flying through the air to meet Felony's in a flash of sparks.

Felony pushed back on Callia's lightsaber but slipped on a mandarin and crashed to the ground.

"Still as inexperienced as before, I see." Callia said, the point of her lightsaber inches away from Felony's chest.

Felony smirked and pushed Callia's lightsaber away gently with her own. She was trying not to laugh out loud.

Callia sheathed her lightsaber and held out a hand to help the fallen girl up.

Instead of taking her master's hand, she pushed her lightsaber under Callia's chin and pulled Callia's lightsaber from her belt. "Now who's inexperienced?" With her free hand, she threw the weapon up and down.

Callia laughed, but the laugh sounded slightly forced, her eyes gave away the worry she was feeling.

"Come on Princess, give me my lightsaber back and get back up. You won't learn anything from lying there."

Felony raised an eyebrow and got up. She still held her lightsaber in Callia's direction and she was still throwing her master's weapon in her other hand. Her face suddenly got a hint more serious.

"Felony, come on, give it back." Callia pleaded, her worry breaking through her normally calm façade.

Felony sheathed her lightsaber and threw Callia's lightsaber her way.

Callia sighed and caught the lightsaber, placing it in her belt. Giving a shaky laugh, she glanced up at the girl. "You scared me there for a minute, kid."

"Of what?" Felony sounded genuinely confused.

"I thought you might have -" She shook her head. "Don't worry, Princess."

Felony shook her head in confusion. "I don't know what you're going on about," She unsheathed her lightsaber and passed her hand through it a couple of times.

Callia chuckled. "No one ever does, Princess."

"Obviously not," Felony remarked. She kept fiddling with her lightsaber, sheathing it and turning it over in her hands. "Nifty, isn't it?"

"I remember when I got my first lightsaber. Almost cut my master's arm off practicing." She laughed at the memory.

"Then you'd better watch yourself," Felony said absentmindedly, still not referring to her as 'master'. She kept looking at the casing of the lightsaber at all the hidden screws and all the nooks and crannies.

Callia pretended not to notice her scrutiny. She wouldn't be able to undo Master Yoda's work, Callia was sure of that. No one had ever done that.

Felony seemed to notice only then that Callia was still in the room and put her lightsaber on her belt.

She made Callia's Swiss Army Knife float out of her belt and she snatched it out of midair. Before her master could react, she had cut the tip of her finger and she held it over her unsheathed lightsaber, waiting for the blood to drop.

"No – Felony!" Callia exclaimed but it was too late. The scarlet droplet hit the blade.

It sizzled like any other substance that the lightsaber might have normally come into contact with.

Callia let out a sigh of relief and snatched the knife out of the girl's disappointed hands. "You touch my knife again Princess, and you're going to find yourself in a worse situation than just _house arrest_."

Felony raised an eyebrow. "I was just testing something, no need to get _touchy_ about it," she said. "Besides, it's just a scratch." She wiped the blood off on her robes.

Callia didn't respond. Instead she pulled the communicator out of her belt pocket and flicked it open. Sighing, she closed it and put it away, before turning to the girl. "I have to go to the docking bay to meet someone. I'm locking the door and leaving you here. _Be good._"

Felony sat down on a chair with her arms crossed. "Yes, _mother_."

Callia walked down into the docking bay and smiled as she threw her arms around her old friend. "Obi Wan! How's life been on the other side of the galaxy?"

Obi Wan laughed. "Very well, very well!"

"Good!" Callia slapped him on the shoulder. "So how's being a _Master _going for you?"

"Brilliantly, my friend!" his face became falsely serious. "I hear you've got your own apprentice now?"

Callia rolled her eyes. "Sadly yes. Ex-Sith Apprentice. Whoopee." She sighed.

"What?" he spluttered in surprise.

"We found her running from Sideous about a week ago. He was trying to kill her, why, we don't know."

"But… a Sith lord? Surely she can't be trusted!"

"Exactly!" Callia exclaimed. "But does Yoda listen to me? Noooo!"

"You can't argue with Master Yoda, Callia. His decision is final." He said. "Still… you'd think he would consider it from a more _practical_ point of view…"

"I wish." Callia said, rolling her eyes. Then she noticed the boy standing in the shadows behind his master. "Who's this?" She asked.

"Callia, I'd like you to meet my padawan, Anakin Skywalker,"

She held out her hand. "Callia Corday. Jedi Knight, Master, blah, blah, blah, etcetera."

The boy shook her hand and gave her a small smile. "Anakin Skywalker. Jedi Padawan." He paused. "I don't think I have any other titles."

Obi-Wan laughed warm-heartedly. "You will soon." He turned to Callia. "How old is your padawan? Perhaps we could compare notes."

Callia smirked. "'Compare notes'?" She laughed. "She's sixteen. Yours?" Callia looped her arm though Obi Wan's and began leading him down the corridor to the Council Room.

"Fifteen," Obi-Wan laughed and followed her.

Callia nodded and they walked on in silence. When they reached Felony's door, she stopped, opened the door, leaned in and called. "Oi! Princess! We're going to the Council Room – get your lazy butt out here!"

There was a scraping of a chair and the door opened. "Back already, mother dearest?" Felony said sarcastically.

Callia rolled her eyes, before motioning to the two men behind her. "Obi-Wan, Anakin, this is my padawan, Felony. Princess," Callia turned to the girl. "_Be nice_."

"Wouldn't want to hurt the poor Jedi," Felony said. Turning to Obi-Wan and Anakin, she curtseyed and said. "Pleasure,"

Obi-Wan glanced at Callia questioningly, who just rolled her eyes at the girls antics. He nodded at her, as did Anakin, who then replied. "Likewise."

Felony smirked and walked ahead of the group to the Council room.

Anakin glanced at his master, who motioned for him to follow. Quickly, he walked after the girl. Callia and Obi-Wan followed behind, listening to their padawans' conversation.

"My name's Anakin." He said as he caught up with her.

"I know. My master's just _said_ that," Felony said dismissively.

"Is she always like this?" Obi-Wan questioned.

Callia sighed. "Sadly. It's one of her many Sith habits she can't seem to shake. That, and the suicidalness."

"The _what_?" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

The two padawans glanced back at his exclamation. When their masters remained silent, they turned back.

Callia lowered her voice. "When we first brought her here, she was a bit…. _Reluctant_ to live. I think the only reason I got stuck with her was because she seems to actually respond to me. The snideness isn't as… well, _snide_ around me."

"So… she trusts you?"

"Maybe. I don't really know. Her mind…." Callia trailed off, looking for the right word. "It's like a box of cats. They all look down their noses at you, but all fight to be the leader. I hardly ever understand that girl."

Felony stopped at the door to the Council room.

"Sounds like it's going to be an interesting three years for you then," Obi-Wan remarked.

Anakin glanced back at his master, who walked forward and opened the doors. The pair walked in, Callia and Felony following close behind.

Felony sat at the table reading her miniature copy of _Much Ado About Nothing_.

Anakin tossed an apple up and down in the air. Their masters had gone with Master Yoda to go do _something_ and he had been left with the indignant Sith, who wouldn't speak more than two words to him, and if she did they always came out a sneer. He glanced over at her to see her reading a thick old book. "Shakespeare?" He laughed. "You've got to be kidding me!"

Felony quickly hid the book.

"Not so fast!" Anakin smirked and held out a hand, the book flying out of Felony's grasp and into his. "_Much Ado About Nothing_? What – that one about Beatrice and… some other guy? You've got to be kidding me."

Felony grabbed it back, eyes narrowed. "Just because I am a Sith apprentice doesn't mean I can't read love stories, if that's what you're implying."

"I'm sorry." Anakin mock apologised. "I didn't know Sith actually knew the meaning of _love_."

Felony threw a disgusted look his way and sat down on the floor on the other side of the room.

"You really aren't as tough as Master Callia makes out, are you?" He taunted, enjoying the discomfort he was causing her. "Soon as someone starts talking about _love _or _feelings_ you just crawl back inside your shell and ignore the world around you."

Felony stood up abruptly and unsheathed her lightsaber. "You want to say that again, _Jedi_?" she hissed.

"You. Are. Afraid. Of. The concept. Of. Love."

Felony raised her lightsaber under his neck. "You say that once more, and I promise, I shall slit you from navel to nose," she growled. "And I'll tell you one thing about me, Jedi. I _never_ go back on my promises."

Anakin raised his hands in a form of surrender and stepped back, still eyeing the young padawan warily. He didn't trust her. But then again, nobody did.

She sheathed her lightsaber and sat back at the table with her book. "Leave me," she said.

"And where am I supposed to go, oh mighty one?" He asked, giving the girl a mock bow.

"I don't know, and frankly, _I don't care_."

"Well _fine _then. _Be that way_." Anakin said, turning around and opening the door.

"Oh, don't worry, I don't need your permission to be," Felony muttered, turning the page.

Anakin sighed in frustration and left the room, just as Callia and Obi-Wan turned into the corridor.

Felony made sure Anakin was gone before reciting one of her favourite lines.

"What's going on?" Callia asked the boy who just rolled his eyes.

"She's reading Shakespeare."  
Callia raised her eyebrows before walking forward and pressing her ear against the cool metal of the door.

"A bird of my tongue is better than a beast of yours,"

Callia turned away from the door, smirking. "She does this. She reads, recites and acts out Shakespeare. It seems to be… comforting to her."

Felony heard someone at the door and quickly hid her book behind her back, blushing.

"You done reciting, Princess?"

Felony put the book in her back pocket, not knowing what to say.

"Don't try hiding it Princess, I already know."

"Whatever," Felony mumbled, sitting back down at the table. "So, when's my house arrest ending?"

"Depends." Callia folded her arms. "You going to stop the suicidalness?"


	4. Secrets

_**A Spark of Life**_** by Mai Lynn Bennet and Clara Lockhart**

* * *

**Scene Four - Secrets**

"Whatever," Felony mumbled, sitting back down at the table. "So, when's my house arrest ending?"

"Depends." Callia folded her arms. "You going to stop the suicidalness?"

"Hmm," Felony pretended to think really hard. "With Skywalker around…? No, not anytime soon."

"What does Skywalker have to do with the price of fish?" Callia asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Nothing, he's just _irritating_," Felony shrugged.

Callia's eyebrows remained raised and she said. "Irritating… sure."

"What?" Felony turned her full attention to Callia.

"Oh nothing!" Callia exclaimed, raising her hands, her voice sounding way to false to be taken seriously. "It's just so obvious how much more he is to you then _irritating_."

"_What?!_" Felony exclaimed. "_You… how the hell'd you get that out of my hatrid_?"

Callia smirked. "When you're a Jedi you tend to look past the direct feelings and see into the… subconscious."

"The… _what_?" Felony said incredulously.

"Oh, come now Princess. Surely I don't have to explain the definition of _subconscious _now, do I?"

"You think I _like_ him?" Felony simply couldn't understand it. She had threatened to _kill_ the guy. Not marry him.

"Perhaps." Callia leant forward, chin in her hands, looking like a gossiping teenager. "Depends on the situation."

"But…" Felony hissed. "He insulted my book! He said I didn't know the _meaning_ of love! Just because I'm a Sith! That ignorant little Jedi thinks I have no feelings!" she kicked a chair down.

"So you say you can love? But who? If you can really love, then who?"

"I _don't_, okay?" her eyes became distant. "I just don't."

"Hey," Callia said, cupping the girls chin and turning her head so she was forced to look in her eyes. "You can talk to me, you know that right? The only secrets I tell are the ones that can't be kept."

Felony pulled away. "You know you're the only person I could tell anything to."

"Then why don't you tell me?" Callia sat down on a chair by the table. "Why did Sideous want you dead? The real story, not that bullshit you told Yoda."

"I… I can't… I swear, if you thought my life was in danger before…"

"Like I said, Princess." Callia leant forward. "I only tell secrets that can't be kept."

"Sideous… he isn't just my master." Felony's eyes began to well up slightly.

Callia raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"Darth Sideous…" Felony, usually never showing any emotion, was fighting back tears. "I'm his daughter." She burst out crying and ran out the door that Callia had left unlocked.

"Wait -" Callia called after the sobbing girl. "Felony!" She yelled. "_Felony_!"

Felony ran through the corridors, her tears falling to the ground. She suddenly tripped and lay on the floor, a sobbing mess. She didn't even bother to get up.

"Felony…?" A voice said from above her.

Felony didn't reply. She let her black hair fall over her face while she continued to cry.

A nervous hand was gently placed upon her shoulder. "Felony?" The voice asked again.

"Anakin," Felony choked out. "Please… not now."

Anakin was freaked out. The obnoxious Sith Lord was curled up on the floor, crying her eyes out. It didn't make sense!

Obi-Wan came to see what the noise was about and stopped when he rounded the corner and saw them. He slowly backed up to give them some space.

"Come on Fel," Anakin said gently, scooping her up in his arms. "Let's get you back to your Master."

Felony didn't complain and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Anakin walked back up the hall, the girl sobbing into his shoulder. He passed Obi-Wan, who just looked at him surprised. Anakin gave him a look that said, 'Well, I couldn't just _leave _her now, could I?' before opening the door to her room.

Felony lay down on the bed. She seemed to only realise then that she was still clutching his hand, and she let her grip loosen and her hands slipped away. "Thank you," she whispered, before her eyelids lowered and she fell into a shallow sleep.

Anakin stared at her sleeping form. Watching her sleep, he felt an unfamiliar feeling in the pit of his stomach. Shaking his head, he stood up and walked over to the door.

Obi-Wan met Callia in the corridor. "What was that all about?"

Callia chuckled nervously. "Nothing, nothing. Teenage meltdown, very common."

"So, what's the plan?" Obi-Wan asked. "Because obviously for a girl that never shows any emotion, it must have been pretty big for her to be lying on the ground, crying."

"Ha! That's a teenager for you. Moody, obnoxious, it'll pass. Yep, that's right, affirmative, correctamundo!" she frowned. "Something that I never plan on saying again."

Obi-Wan held her shoulders. "I don't care what's wrong. But if there's anything we can do to help… I'd hate to see Anakin in that state."

Callia folded her arms. "In what state?"

"In such a bad way that she didn't even _try_ to refuse Anakin's help! She must be sick or something!" Obi-Wan mused.

"She's a teenage girl, Obi-Wan." Callia placed a hand on his arm. "I know what she's like. I was a teenager once too you know."

He laughed. "So was I," he paused. "The teenage part, not the girl part…" he laughed but his smile faded. "Are you sure there's nothing Anakin can do? He is her age, so maybe they would relate to eachother?"

Callia shook her head. "I'm afraid not. Not unless he has a great, big, evil monster for a father than no."

"What do you mean?" Obi-Wan questioned her, eyes narrowed.

"What's going on?" A voice said from behind them.

"She needs help, boy! Go in there and _comfort_ her!"

Anakin's eyes widened at his Master's urgency, but he reopened the door and walked back inside.

Felony was sound asleep by the time Anakin walked back in.

Obi-Wan turned to Callia. "Perhaps for tonight we should give her a sleeping drug? All that distress must have tired her mind." He lowered his voice. "Plus, then she won't… try anything."

"She won't try anything. Not tonight. Not after what happened."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because women are just more emotional. It's rather tiring actually." Callia said matter-of-factly.

"Emotional?" Obi-Wan laughed disbelievingly. "Callia. She's tried to commit suicide. Twice. I don't think _emotional_ cuts it."

"She's been through a lot. The emotions have just been… magnified."

"Right," Obi-Wan said.

Felony's eyes fluttered open.

"You alright?" Anakin asked.

She bit her lip. "I'm… I'm sorry, Skywalker, I don't know what came over me." She blushed, remembering crying into his shoulder.

He shrugged. "It's alright. I had to comfort my mum for nine years. I'm used to a woman's emotion."

"Your mother is no doubtedly a different woman," Felony said, still blushing.

Anakin smiled. "Very different."

She looked down. "I suppose Callia's told you,"

Anakin cocked his head sideways in confusion. "Told me what?"

"You know…" she paused. "Wait, she didn't tell you?"

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about." Anakin said.

Felony's eyes lit up. "Oh, nothing." She then said. "Thank you again, I suppose I would still be on the floor if it weren't for you."

Anakin gave her a weird look, and then left the room.

Felony stared at the ceiling, wondering if she had said something wrong.

Obi-Wan's face lit up when his padawan walked out of the room. "What happened?"

Anakin shrugged. "I dunno. She was rambling on about something that Master Callia might have told me." He glanced over at her. "She seemed awfully relieved when she found out we didn't know."

Obi-Wan looked at Callia questioningly.

Callia shook her head at him before turning to the boy. "Did she say anything, _anything_, about what she didn't want you to know?"

Obi-Wan listened closely to what Anakin had to say.

"No." Anakin replied, giving her the weirdest of looks.

"Oh don't give me that face!" Callia exclaimed. She clasped her hands. "Are you sure? Are you _absolutely sure_ she said nothing?"

Felony was still wondering what she had said wrong. She heard shouting from outside and opened the door. Her mind wasn't exactly functioning properly and she only vaguely remembered what had happened. Her head hurt all the same.

"Felony, get back inside." Callia warned, stepping in front of the girl.

Felony looked confusedly at her master's face. She stepped backwards into the room and closed the door.

"What is it – what does she know?!" Anakin yelled.

Felony heard the yelling from behind the door.

Obi-Wan was confused beyond measure.

"Like I said before – she. Knows. NOTHING!"

"Well then why won't you tell us what it was about?" Obi-Wan shouted back.

Felony couldn't take it anymore. She slammed open the door, eyes blazing. "_Shut up_! All of you! Now, I don't know why the hell you're arguing, but don't. Not for my sake anyway. Now, if you want to continue this discussion, I suggest you take it elsewhere. Away. From. Me."

"Felony, calm down. Go back inside and -"

"_Just shut up, Callia_!" Felony screeched, using her actual name for the first time. Her tone softened and she shook her head. "Please, I'm just tired…"

Callia took a step back. "Fine." She said, weakly. "We'll head upstairs." She turned and ushered the boys away, before turning around. "Chest of draws on the left, second draw down. You'll find something in there for your head."

"Thank you," Felony said, closing the door.

Callia nodded her acknowledgement, before turning and following the men down the corridor and away from Felony.

Felony leaned against the closed door and sighed. Bowing her head, she slid down onto the floor. Although she wouldn't ever admit it to anyone, a hug would have been great right about then.


	5. Love and Lies

**A Spark of Life by Mai Lynn Bennet and Clara Lockhart**

* * *

**Scene Five - Love and Lies**

Obi-Wan continued up the hallway and to a small room with a table and chairs for about a dozen people.

"Now," Callia sat down, her voice considerably softer. "What were we talking about?"

"Felony. Why she was so upset today. Why she accepted Anakin's help so…" he searched for the word. "Willingly."

"Oh, come now Obi-Wan!" Callia exclaimed. "Surely _you_ can see it!"

Obi-Wan, who was absolutely rubbish at these sorts of things, stammered. "No… am I supposed to? What is it?"

"It's obvious isn't it? Oh _come ON! _Can you not see it in his eyes?"

"What? Where? Who's eyes?"

Callia smacked the palm of her hand on her forehead. "You're even worse than my dad…"

"What's this got to do with your _dad_? Tell me! _What the hell are we talking about_?"

"Ugh!" Callia threw her hands in the air in frustration. "Fine! Forget about it! Doesn't matter anyways…" She muttered.

"Callia! _Tell me_! Bloody hell,"

"Ok – I'm really confused." Anakin cut in. "All I know is it's got something to do with me, and only Callia seems to get it."

"That's right. And I want in." Obi-Wan said, crossing his arms.

Callia rolled her eyes. "Men will be men and boys will be boys…" She murmured under her breath. "Like I said," She said louder so they could hear her. "Doesn't matter."

"Fine," Obi-Wan said. He walked out. "If _you're_ not going to tell me…"

"Don't you _dare_, Obi-Wan!" Callia called after him. "Leave her alone!"

"I'm sorry? What was that, Callia?" Obi-Wan's voice grew fainter and fainter as he continued walking down the hallway.

"Goddamn you Obi-Wan. Damn you to hell." She murmured under her breath, before jumping up and scraping her chair back behind her and following him out the door.

"What? I didn't hear you, Callia!" Obi-Wan yelled from the other end of the hallway.

"Get your pompous arse back over here now and leave her alone! She doesn't need anyone harassing her right now! Please!" She yelled after him.

"Right," Obi-Wan finally stopped. He crossed his arms.

"Ok – can someone tell me what's going on?" Anakin asked, jumping in-between the pair.

"Please do," Obi-Wan motioned to Callia.

"Something neither of you appear to understand, which is weird because you would think _you_," She gestured to Anakin. "would understand, considering it's half about you."

"Ah well," Obi-Wan gave up. "I suppose we'll just have to find out some other time. Come on, Anakin."

Callia sighed in relief, then looked back up at them sharply. "You stay away from Felony – you hear?" She warned. "She may just be a girl, and an ex-Sith Lord! But, she's still my padawan. That makes her my responsibility. And I take very good care of things I'm responsible for."

"And I admire you for that," Obi-Wan praised before laughing. "But I'm not sure Felony will like you keeping her away from _my_ padawan, don't you think?"

Callia raised an eyebrow. "So you do understand." She said, haughtily. "And who said I was keeping her away? She needs rest. She'll be up and about like a madman tomorrow. Not very happy, but up and about all the same."

"What do I understand…?" Obi-Wan protested. After several long seconds, his face lit up and it suddenly dawned on him what Callia was getting at. "Ahhh, I see where this is going…" he smiled and looked at Anakin.

"Finally!" Callia exclaimed.

"Wait." Anakin cut in. "What do you understand?"

"No, no, it's really not that interesting Anakin," he said, trying not to laugh.

"Oh really?" He interjected. "Seems pretty interesting to you two."

"It's boring master stuff, you just, go… eat something." He improvised lamely.

Anakin gave the pair a confused glance, but turned and walked back to the dining hall.

"So, what's the plan? Do we leave them be? Or do we slowly, slyly, push them together?" Obi-Wan grinned immaturely.

"Well, the sensible thing to do would be to leave them be, but since when was I ever sensible?" Callia smirked.

"Do you want the kind answer or the truthful answer?" Obi-Wan mused. He had a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Slowly and slyly it is then." Callia smiled and offered her arm to Obi-Wan. "Shall we?"

"Oh, I think we shall," Obi-Wan accepted her arm and they pranced off down the hallway childishly.

Anakin stood in the hallway outside Felony's room. He could hear shouting, he'd been able to hear it from his room, three corridors away.

"Stupid, stupid!" Felony yelled. She kicked a chair over in her rage and sliced a pineapple in half for no particular reason aside from that it was the nearest thing she could destroy.

"I don't see what the big deal is anyways!" Callia exclaimed. "You can't control who your family is!"

"Try telling that to the world!" Felony hissed. "It doesn't matter who you are, Callia, but once you have bad parentage, you're going to be labelled as 'the Sith Lord's daughter' rather than 'the Sith who just _happens_ to be the daughter of the most heartless person you'll ever meet'!"

"Who cares what the world thinks!" Callia shot back. "You don't seem to! I mean, once you're a Sith, you're a Sith – parentage doesn't matter. You've ruined just be signing up!"

"I had no choice in the matter, you ignorant fool!" her voice was harsh. "You know when I said I signed up? Well, I lied! _I lie about everything_! Don't you _see_ that?!"

"Oh I knew that. You know your nostrils flare out when you're lying? Common trait, not easy to spot, but very noticeable when you know what you're looking for."

"Well then why didn't you point it out in front of your precious _Jedi_ _Council_ then, huh?" Felony yelled. She went over to the door to the balcony which was locked. "I'm sick of this!"

"Because I _cared_ okay?" Callia stood up, her voice rising. "I could tell you'd had a rough life and I _cared _enough to not tell the Council, because I could see you'd been through a lot and had had enough! I didn't want to see you hurt yourself!" She lowered her voice slightly. "I may be a Jedi, Princess, but I ain't heartless. I do have the capacity to love." She straightened up, before saying. "'The greatest thing you'll ever learn is to love and be loved in return.'"

Felony faced Callia and her anger subsided slightly. Her master began to walk away. "Wait! Callia," she looked down but managed to raise her eyes back to her. "I… No-one's ever cared that much for me." She swallowed. "Certainly not my father," she laughed nervously but then bit her lip. "You… the compassion you have shown to me in the past weeks has exceeded what I thought the whole universe was capable of. I don't know how you seem to do it, but you grant me the same kindness as if I were royalty. Every day. And I know it may not seem like I think this sometimes, but… I don't know what I'd do without you."

Callia smiled gently and walked forward, wrapping her arms around the girl. She needed for someone to care for her, someone to make sure she was alright. And it looked like that person was Callia.

Tears sparkled in her eyes. "Master," she said softly.

"Padawan." Callia replied gently, stroking her hair.

"You know when I said to Yoda that one has to earn respect?"

"What about it?"

"Congratulations, because you've won mine,"

Callia smirked and let the girl go. "You do realize we will have to tell the Council about your heritage." She said gently.

Felony looked down and sighed. "I don't see what difference it will make,"

"Well then I don't see why Anakin needs to continue to listen into our conversations then." Callia said, pulling the door open, and smirking as the boy tumbled through the doorway.

Felony bit her lip as she looked at him. "I suppose you know now,"

"He's your FATHER?!" Anakin exploded.

Felony closed her eyes. She sighed slowly before turning to the window. "I… don't really want to talk about it."

"He's your _father!_" He repeated, gobsmacked.

"Oh don't stand there looking like a blubbering fish!" Callia rolled her eyes.

"Yes, he's my father. Darth Sideous is my father." She replied without much emotion. She sighed. "Will you hate me more for it?" she asked Anakin. "Because then you'll know how I feel."

"No, no I don't hate you I jus- Wait, no, I do hate you, I mean, I did hate you, I still hate you it's just -" Anakin's stuttering was cut off by Callia's laughter.

"You're like a fish out of water! Blubbering about like that – good thing your master's not here to see you, he would have a fit!"

She raised an eyebrow. "So… you _don't_ hate me? Or you _do_ hate me and are trying to put it nicely?"

"I- I just- I mean -" Anakin was cut off,

"He means he doesn't hate you, he just doesn't particularly _like _you and your parentage will not make any difference." Callia finished, a smug look on her face.

"Ah, thank you for clearing that up," Felony nodded, slightly confused as to why Anakin was so muddled.

"Go back to your master Anakin," Callia said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure there's some padawan-y-stuff he needs you to do."

Obi-Wan, who had been leaning against the outside wall for about a minute now, rushed off to make himself look busy.

"He'll be somewhere, pretending he's been there the whole time, but don't tell him I told you that." She patted him on the back. "Run along now!"


	6. Lunch

**_A Spark of Life_ by Mai Lynn Bennet and Clara Lockhart**

* * *

**Scene Six - Lunch**

Felony breathed a sigh of relief when the young boy left. "Why do I always feel so awkward when Anakin's around?"

"It's a teenage thing." Callia said, plopping down on a chair and grabbing an apple. "You'll get over it. Hopefully." She muttered the last part under her breath.

"I'm not eleven. I have spent the past third of my life as a teenager. I'm not _new_ to it." She looked over at Callia. "It's not like you're much older than that! What are you… twenty?"

"Twenty four, actually." Callia replied coldly. "And trust me," she took a bite from the apple. "the hormones are _much_ worse at sixteen."

"Twenty-four, hey?" Felony sent her a look that was half way between a smirk and an intense urge to laugh. "I suppose you should be thinking of settling down, finding yourself a _guy_," at 'guy', she hit Callia's shoulder gently with a spoon. "What about that Obi-Wan?" she raised an eyebrow teasingly. "He seems pretty nice."

Callia rolled her eyes. "I am a Jedi. We cannot have a relationship like _that_. Jedi padawans on the other hand…" She trailed off smirking.

"I love it how you change the subject so willingly," Felony said, unfazed. "But you're right I suppose, maybe you're _just not good enough_ for him."

"I have known Obi-Wan for many years. He did love someone once, but she was killed in battle. He has never been the same since." Callia looked up. "He's my best friend. I only have his best interests at heart."

Felony dropped the subject. She didn't wish to stick her nose in where it was not wanted.

"Shall we go get some lunch?" Callia asked.

Felony nodded and followed her out the door. Was it just her, or was Callia letting her walk unescorted?

"I thought it was about time you saw the outside world for a bit, I mean, after that whole ordeal the other day."

"Uh, thanks," Felony said. They wandered to the Dining Hall.

"You're welcome." Callia replied over her shoulder as they walked down the hallways.

Felony veered away from Anakin and Obi-Wan, praying that Callia wouldn't force her to sit across from them.

Callia sat down next to Obi-Wan, and looked over at Felony. "Well, come on!"

Felony looked like she was about to object, but thought better of it and sat next to Anakin. Well, it _would_ have been next to, if it weren't for the rather large space on the seat she had left between them.

Callia gave her a weird glance, but ate her food. "So when are you going to tell him?" She motioned with her fork to the man beside her.

"Never," Felony said. "He'll find out soon enough, if I know _anything_ about the Jedi Council. They natter like beavers."

"Beavers." Callia said through a mouthful of food. "I like that."

Felony rolled her eyes. "Just because _you_ never throw around a metaphor or two…"

"Metaphor, schmetaphor. Just eat your food and be grateful you're not in your room."

"Be grateful I can actually eat _hot_ food," Felony corrected. "I do enjoy a salad, but it drives you crazy after a few weeks." She spied chunks of chicken in her meal. She picked at her food after a few seconds with sudden distaste.

"What's wrong with it this time?" She asked sighing.

"Nothing, nothing," Felony said, pushing the pieces to one side. She lowered her voice. "Just… I'm… a vegetarian."

Callia let out a laugh. "I never thought I'd see the day when a Sith said they were vegetarian."

Obi-Wan glanced over to the pair, clearly hearing what they were saying.

"Shh, keep your voice down," Felony hissed.

"We're just talking about food." She leant in. "Aren't we?"

"Uh, yes," Felony said with a nervous chuckle.

Obi-Wan had heard every word Callia had said, but decided not to push the subject, just in case Anakin didn't hear.

Callia rolled her eyes at Felony's uneasiness and continued eating, dropping the subject altogether.

"I think I'll stick to the salad," Felony muttered under her breath.

The next day, there was going to be a general council meeting.

Callia stood outside the Council hall, running a hand through her hair that was already extremely messy. Felony was supposed to be there half an hour ago, but she wasn't. Callia had already sent out a troop of guards to look for the girl. Where was she?

Felony had been avoiding Callia for the whole morning. She had used her new-found privileges to break out of her apartment and come to an unused part of the building. She didn't feel like running away again. She just felt… tired. She leaned against the wall of the hallway and slid down until she was sitting on the ground. She hoped Callia wouldn't send guards to find her or – even worse – came looking for her herself.

Callia sighed in frustration and glanced at her watch. 45 minutes. Obi-Wan was going to kill her, and she wasn't even going to start on what the other members of the Council would do.

Felony heard distant footfall from down the corridor. She pushed herself up from the ground and ran. She wasn't entirely sure where she was going, but as the twists and turns went deeper into the building, Felony realised she was lost. But one hallway looked familiar. She glanced behind her and decided that familiar was good right now. Unfortunately, this was the hallway that led to the Council room.

Hearing footfalls from the corridor behind her, Callia's head whipped around to find Felony running in, and then skidding to a halt when she saw Callia. Callia sighed in relief, before exclaiming. "Where _have _you been? We were supposed to meet the Council _forty five minutes ago_. My patience is about to run thin, Princess."

"I…" Felony stuttered. She didn't exactly want to tell Callia that she knew she was forty-five minutes late, and that she had been avoiding her the entire time.

"Well?" Callia asked. When the girl didn't reply she sighed. "Fine, don't tell me. Just don't stand there like a blubbering fish! Get yourself cleaned up!"

Felony snapped back to her old self. "I look fine enough for the _Jedi Council_," she hissed indignantly. She flicked her hair to one side. "Do you expect me to _dress up_ or something?" She pushed open the door to the Council room.

"I expect you to look presentable, not covered in dust and grime…" Callia murmured under her breath, before following her into the Council room.

Callia was right. Felony wasn't exactly clean – though, neither was the floor that she had sat on for the past ten minutes. She tightened her fingerless gloves and strode into the Council room.

Callia winced at the glares she received from Obi-Wan, who mouthed at her what looked like 'Forty five minutes!' and chuckled nervously before going to stand next to her padawan.

One of the senators stood up. "Master Callia! Why are you and your padawan so late?"

Felony pushed forward. "It's my fault, senator. Don't blame my master for the laziness of her padawan,"

Callia's eyebrows shot up at her words, and she nodded slightly before saying, "It won't happen again." She promised.

The Councillor nodded. Felony smiled slightly and hoped Callia would forget about announcing her heritage.

"You wished to see us, Council?" Callia asked, sounding extremely business like.

"Yes," he continued. "We believe you had something of importance to tell us?"

Callia bit her lip, but replied confidently, and almost rudely, "Well I _believe _I do not."

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you positive?"

Felony silently thanked Callia.

"Positutly positive. I have no secrets that cannot be kept from the Council, at this present point in time." She nodded, as if to confirm her words in her head.

The Council member looked satisfied and nodded.

"Weeeell, if that's all done then are we free to go? I have a couple of things I need to do." She asked, motioning towards the door.

The Councillor nodded.


	7. Childhood Connections

**_A Spark of Life_ by Mai Lynn Bennet and Clara Lockhart**

* * *

**Chapter Seven - Childhood Connections**

It had been six weeks. Six weeks since she'd seen Obi Wan. Three since she'd heard from him. And she was worried.

They'd received a transmission from Qui-Gon three hours ago, that they were on their way home, about to make the jump to hyper-space. Three hours ago, and they hadn't arrived. Callia's master had confined the sixteen year old to her room to stop her from pestering the Council to find out whether or not Obi Wan was back yet. So instead she sat in her room, slowly destroying an apple with a lone butterknife she'd found in a drawer.

Didn't she deserve to be there? He was her best friend – the pair had grown up together, fought together, broken rules together. In fact, the pair spent more time getting in trouble as children then they did training. She should be down there, waiting. He would be - Callia knew he would. He wouldn't let Qui-Gon lock him up.

Just as she made her mind up to find a way down to the landing bay, her door slid open to reveal Master Allie, who gave the anxious girl a small smile,  
"They're back."

Callia made to run out the door, but her Master stopped her, "Callia, I warn you – whatever happens, you cannot let it go to your head. It is your training that matters the most here, not the life of your childhood best friend."

Callia stared up at her Masters stern face with look of shock, wide-eyed, she blinked as she processed the words. _Life of your childhood best friend_.

In a flash she was out the door, pushing past any and all people who were walking through the corridors. Breaking into a run, Callia shoved the final person out of the way as she reached the landing bay, where Qui-Gon was just leaving. She skidded to a halt in front of the Jedi Master,

"Where…?" She asked the older man, not bothering to finish her question. He knew it already.

"Med bay." He said, placing a hand on the teens shoulder, "Callia, I'm sorry but he-"

"Don't." Callia said, taking a few steps back, tears pooling in her eyes, "He's not. He can't be." Turning away from Qui-Gon, she ran back the way she came, feet pounding on the tiles. Reaching the med bay, she shoved open the doors and ran forward to the only occupied bed.

He was asleep – or unconscious, Callia was never good at telling the difference. His body was covered in a white sheet, his head resting on one of those uncomfortable excuses for a pillow. Bandages were wrapped around the crown of his head and his wrist, and Callia was sure that if she were to lift the sheet, she would find at least one more ligament covered in the stiff white cloth. His skin was a deathly pale, contrasting greatly with the blood that had dried in a line down his face.

It hurt to even look at him.

"Oh god, no." She breathed out, before racing over to the bed, collapsing beside him, hot tears prickling behind her eyes. Wrapping her hands around his, she squeezed it gently, praying for a response. It didn't matter if it was just him squeezing her hand back, anything to show that he wasn't as helpless as he really was.

She got none.

The tears she'd been holding back began to slowly trickle down her cheeks, "Obi-Wan… come on, it's me, Callia! Your best friend! Please answer me – please! Don't leave me, please!" As her words began to fade out, she let her head fall gently on to his chest as she sobbed, feeling more emotion than she had ever felt in her whole life.

"Don't you dare die on me Obi-Wan Kenobi. _Wake up!_" She whacked his chest, not noticing the slight exhale of breath as she did through her tears, "If you die on me you big stupid idiot, I'll kill you." She whispered as she fell back to rest her head on his chest, tears slowly dribbling down her cheeks.

"You can't kill me if I'm already dead, genius," a weak voice murmured.

Callia's head shot up, and in a flash her arms were around his neck and she was sobbing fresh tears of happiness.

"Obi-Wan! Oh my god you big stupid idiot don't you ever, EVER do that to me again!" She exclaimed.

"Wasn't planning on it," he muttered, his words taking more effort than they ever should have.

Callia sat next to his bed for hours longer, until the nurse told her that he needed rest. She stayed by his side even when he drifted off to sleep, which was shallow and painful. She simply stared at his scarred face for long periods of time, losing track of all time. Not noticing when Qui-Gon rushed in to see his padawan. Not even when her own master was notified.

She was perfectly happy then and there, because even for his horrific injuries, Obi-Wan was alive. And that's was what counted.


	8. Trust

_**A Spark of Life**_** by Mai Lynn Bennet and Clara Lockhart**

* * *

**Scene Eight - Trust**

Felony's eyes flicked sharply to Obi-Wan's and then inadvertently to Anakin's. She stared pointedly down at the ground and followed her master.

Anakin followed his master, looking down at his shoes. He didn't know how to act around Callia, let alone Felony. God, if his mother could see him now she would laugh at his hopelessness. He felt the familiar twinge in his stomach at the thought of his mother, but shook his head as if to shake the thought away. No distractions, he told himself. Not even Felony.

Felony sneaked a quick glance back at Anakin. She snapped her head back before Callia could see.

"How's Anakin?" Callia murmured under her breath, not looking at Obi-Wan, "Is the plan working?"

"Uh…" Felony overheard, distracted. "Sorry, what?"

Obi-Wan waved Felony away and waited until she had gone on ahead. "I think our messages are finally starting to snake their way into his subconscious," he informed Callia.

"Very good." Callia smirked, "I believe it's working on Felony as well, she seems quite unsure about herself when I bring him up." The smirk became a smile, "It's rather funny actually."

Obi-Wan laughed softly and then stopped, his eyes widening. "I hope we don't take it too far, or we'll be…" he paused and swallowed. "Related,"

Callia burst out laughing at his words, then quietened down when their padawans turned slightly. Callia waved them away then turned to Obi-Wan, the laughter still evident in her eyes, "Related?"

"I mean, it's not that I don't _want_ to be related to you, Callia…" Obi-Wan said. _Not in that way_, he couldn't help thinking. No! He could have kicked himself for thinking that.

As they reached the cafeteria, Callia dragged Obi-Wan over to the counter to order, motioning for Felony and Anakin to sit.

Felony didn't really want to sit next to Anakin. She still wasn't sure…

"Two cappuccinos, one long black, and one chai latte." Callia ordered over the top of the counter.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "Which one's for your young padawan then?"

Felony fiddled with her nails. "So… I've heard we'll be training with you tomorrow?" she asked awkwardly.

"I think that's the plan, Master Obi-Wan's been a bit vague about the whole thing." Anakin said, running a finger over the grooves in the table.

Obi-Wan took two of the cups and handed one to Felony and one to Anakin. "Sorry, I don't think it's vegetarian certified," he mused to the girl.

Felony closed her eyes and sighed in annoyance.

Callia smirked and sat down beside him, passing him his cup, "So." She said to the two teenagers, "Discuss anything interesting while we were gone?"

Felony sniffed nonchalantly. "Not particularly,"

Obi-Wan shot a disappointed look to Callia.

"What, nothing? Not even about the, _combined training session _tomorrow?" Callia asked, eyeing the pair slyly.

Felony looked up. "I knew you couldn't resist meddling with us again, the pair of you," she said in a sharp tone.

Obi-Wan and Callia exchanged glances, before bursting out laughing, "What – us, meddling?" Callia shook her head, "Now THAT'S ridiculous."

Felony looked annoyed. "You honestly expect me to believe that?" she continued in a scathing voice. "Now, my padawan and your padawan! Wouldn't that be fun? And your only defence is that you two are so besotted with each other and this one here," – she motioned to Obi-Wan – "is so _useless_ at love he simply didn't know what else to do."

The pair froze at the girl's words. Callia had only let her feelings slip before because she knew, well, she _thought _she could trust Felony not to use her feelings against her.  
Turns out she was wrong.

Picking up her cup, she stood, chair scraping against the cold tiled floor, "Thank you for that… preposterous idea, Felony," Callia said coldly, "But I think I must be going. You know the way back to your room." And with that she turned and left, blinking rapidly to try and erase the tears she could feel prickling behind her eyes.

Felony instantly regretted her words. "Wait, Callia! I didn't mean…!" she sat back down with her head in her hands. "Stupid, stupid," she whispered to herself.

Obi-Wan was torn. Should she go after her? But before he knew what he was doing, his feet were carrying themselves down the hallway.

Callia heard the girl's shouts after her. She heard the sigh of frustration as she sat back down. She heard the scraping of a chair and the footsteps as he followed her.

She could hear her heart pounding in her chest as she began running to get away. She didn't want to face him. Not after that.

Obi-Wan shouted after her, "Callia! Please! Stop!" he rounded a corner and saw her crying silhouette just before his open arms wrapped around her. This wasn't the awkward hug he had been expecting; her touch warmed him and it felt right comforting her.

Felony stood up. "I suppose there must be a copy of A Midsummer Night's Dream on the system?" she asked half to herself before leaving the dining hall.


End file.
